Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, rely on multiple network elements to provide reliable services. For example, multiple access points may be located within close proximity to one another. In some configurations, an antenna system (e.g., a distributed antenna system (DAS)) may be deployed to provide wireless services over a geographic area. However, a wireless device proximate to the antenna system that is in communication with a separate access node may interfere with the communications of the antenna system. It may be beneficial for a system to mitigate interference experienced at the antenna system caused by proximate wireless devices.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for triggering transmission bundling for participant wireless devices of an antenna system. An uplink signal may be received at an access node from a wireless device in communication with the access node. It may be detected that the wireless device is proximate to an antenna system in communication with one or more participant wireless devices, wherein the antenna system does not comprise the access node. It may be then determined that transmission bundling should be triggered for the participant wireless device based on the detecting. And the participating wireless devices may be instructed to perform transmission bundling.